Knuckles the Echidna
Bio (Please visit Sonic News network for all info regarding this Character) Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkurusu za Ekiduna) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic sixteen-year-old red echidna and the latest guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls with ease. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything else. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself as a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Personality Knuckles is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and egotistical. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Knuckles is most of the time very serious, earnest and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, prefering to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely short temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough facade, Knuckles is heroic, brave and kind-hearted, being devoted to helping others in trouble, even when those people are his enemies. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people second chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, extremely gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. As such, Knuckles is distrusting, aggressive and suspicious towards strangers and people with questionable motives. Over time, however, Knuckles has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. Though not dull-witted, Knuckles is of mediocre intelligence. He is prone to rash and ill-advised actions, and is not the one to pick complex strategies. Instead, he often chooses force to be the solution, pushing himself through obstacles while focusing on his goal and ignoring other factors along the way. When in his right element, however, Knuckles can be quite clever and sneaky, such as setting several successful traps for Sonic and Tails on Angel Island when they first arrived. Knuckles is said to be shy around women, which makes him act awkwardly around girls like Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. Because of his secluded lifestyle on Angel Island, Knuckles feels very uncomfortable in industrialized or crowded cities and places, and being around hi-tech objects or gadgets (mostly because he's not inclined). Knuckles seems to have matured somewhat in Sonic Generations. While he still displays some aggressive, headstrong and stubborn behavior, he is shown being better to acknowledge his shortcomings and displays more personal restraint and better social interaction. Powers & Abilities Knuckles' trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that he can shatter boulders, punch holes through thick steel and lift objects several times his own size and weight. Knuckles' strength is believed to be equal to Sonic's mundane speed (Mach 1), which would make him able to lift and press 100 metric tons, making him physically stronger than all other characters in the series. Knuckles' strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists, the later of which are noted to be as hard as rock. Another testament to hisbrute strength is that he can punch or throw objects through air with such force that he can ignite fire, and create fissures, tremors and even small volcanic eruptions by punching the ground. He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. He so powerful he knocked sonic out back from super sonic in sonic 3 and in sonic 3 & knuckles he beat mecha sonic when he had a super form Like most other character in the series, Knuckles is shown to be very fast on his feet, being able to run at remarkable, near-superhuman speeds, though he still not quite as fast as Sonic, Tails or Shadow. Additionally, his high speed does not seem to extend to his upper body, and he has been noted for having slow movements in combat. Over time, Knuckles began to lose some of his speed, but also gain a lot more power. Knuckles also possess near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him. Knuckles is as well strong enough to hold out against an army of robots without rest. Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a very experienced swimmer, due to his interest of being a treasure hunter, and can swim to incredible depths and with both great speed and skill. Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the wind under his dreadlock-like spines, allowing him to glide long distances through mid-air and can do so with great control over his movements. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. Knuckles also the uncanny ability to sense the Chaos Energy of the Chaos Emeralds from a distance, or objects similar to them, such as the Sol Emeralds. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself. Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful fighter. He is skilled in a number of martial arts, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest, such as when he was able to take down several of the military trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers. Even more so, he has been able to fight Sonic the Hedgehog to a standstill on several occasions. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails noted that anyone to beat Knuckles in a fight must be very powerful, a testament of his fighting abilities. When in battle, Knuckles makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his spiked fists to their fullest (there are some cases where it resembles a form of boxing). In terms of fighting style, Knuckles' focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Knuckles tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. In his Major Eruption move in Sonic Battle, Knuckles takes advantage of his burrowing abilities, hiding underground and hitting opponents with an uppercut as he leaps out when his opponent least expects it. Despite being a powerhouse in close combat, as stated by Sonic, most of Knuckles' fighting moves are slow and easy to read, making Knuckles more vulnerable to those who give themselves time to read his moves. Knuckles' various moves and techniques revolves around his trademark Punch Attack, where he attacks his opponents with various punching combos, including surrounding his fists with fire. His Spiral Upper allows him to strike foes above him with a spinning uppercut, and his Drill Claw sends him spiralling down on his foes from above. Similar to those, he also has his Screwdriver which allows him to home directly at his enemies. For wider impacts, Knuckles can use his Hammer Punch or Knuckle Slam to create wide tremors or explosions that effect everything within their effect range. Knuckles has also been shown being able to use Sonic's trademark Spin Attack and Spin Dash to curl himself up and spin into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy or mow down many obstacles or foes or even burrow underground. He does, however, not use these moves or their variants, such as the Homing Attack, as often as Sonic and Shadow do. When gliding, Knuckles can also use his Grinding/Gliding Knuckles Attack in conjunction with his movements, using the spikes on his fists to damage any foes he comes into contact with during his descend. With his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, Knuckles glides through air at high speeds, destroying any foes within his attack range. Quotes *''"Still got it!"'' - Winning in Sonic Rivals 2. *''"Ah finally..."'' - Restoring the Master Emerald in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... forever!"'' - Knuckles thinking about his life at the beginning of his story in Sonic Adventure. *''"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. Only you can do this. STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"'' - Knuckles pleading with the Master Emerald to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"It's closer..."'' - When the Emerald Radar turns red. *''"I found 'em!"'' - When finding the three pieces of the Master Emerald in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Yeah, I feel good!"'' - After getting a B'' Rank. *"What do you think you're doing Shadow!?"'' - Knuckles when Shadow destroys a G.U.N. robot or soldier in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Me?'' My fists are my weapons of choice." ''- Knuckles saying that he would rather use his fists than a gun in ''Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Hey good going."'' - Knuckles when Shadow defeats a Black Arms alien in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Hand it over Eggman. I'm losing my patience."'' - Knuckles demanding Eggman to give him the Emerald Detector in Sonic Rivals 2. *''"No time for games..."'' - Knuckles when he is about to use a special attack in the 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Get down!"'' - Knuckles after unleashing the Hammer Punch special attack in the 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Take this!"'' - Knuckles after unleashing the Thunder Arrow special attack in the 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Take that!"'' - Knuckles after unleashing the Power Flash special attack in the 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Look who's calling who a thief."'' - While Eggman was stealing the Master Emerald and Rouge called him a thief in Sonic Adventure 2 *''"I will protect the Master Emerald."'' - When starting a multiplayer stage in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"That's a good one, YOUR Emerald. Talking to you is a waste of time!"'' - Knuckles before his second fight with Rouge in Sonic Adventure 2 *''"Just enough to pass."'' - Getting an E Rank in Sonic Heroes. *''"What a wild ride."'' - Going in circles in Sonic Heroes. *''"I'm so ready..." ''- Knuckles while standing still for a while in Sonic Heroes. *''"Time for a Knuckles sandwich!" ''- Knuckles taunting the opposing team in the minigames of 2P Battle mode of Sonic Heroes. *''"Whew, that was pretty tough."'' - Knuckles when defeating Metal Overlord in Sonic Heroes *''"Well if I can't convince them, then I'll just let my fist do the talking!"'' - Being the last one still on the field when facing Team Rose in Sonic Heroes *''"No way!"'' - When Knuckles tries to dig on something like metal or steel in Sonic Adventure *''"Did she say red mutt?"'' - After Wave calls him a red mutt before leaving with Storm on the Babylon Garden in Sonic Riders *''"Stone Fists!'' - After wining a fight in Sonic Battle *''"It's not me! Blame Sonic!"'' - When talking to Rouge in the Japanese version of Sonic Battle *''"I feel some strange energy..."'' - While walking around in the Space Colony ARK right before Sonic Chaos Controls in front of him in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right about this."'' - Knuckles after hearing Tails' plan to defeat Perfect Chaos by helping Sonic go Super in Sonic Adventure *''"We've no time to waste. We've got to defeat it now!"'' - Knuckles' frustration with Solaris ready to consume time itself in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *''"I'll probably be on this floating island forever. Guarding the Master Emerald, again. I may not know the whole story behind this. But perhaps it's better that way. I am at peace once more."'' - Knuckles thinking once again about his role as Guardian of the Master Emerald in the ending of his story in Sonic Adventure *''"I'm unstoppable!"'' - When Knuckles speeds up in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Wii *''"Don't get in my way!"'' - When starting a race in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *''"Anytime! Babylon Rouges!"'' - When finding the Babylon Rouges in MeteoTech *''"Let's go... Yah!!"'' - About to perform a Gravity Dive in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *''"It's a pretty famous ruin among us treasure hunters." ''- Knuckles explaining the Gigan Rocks to Sonic, Tails, and Amy in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *''"Stooop! I get it, okay?! It just floats and that's good enough﻿ for me!"'' - Knuckles asking Tails to stop explaining how an Extreme Gear floats in Sonic Riders *''"I sure don't wanna fall off."'' - Knuckles when the player turns the camera too much in'' Sonic Adventure and ''Sonic Adventure DX . *''"A trap!? What have you done Eggman!?" - Knuckles confronting Dr. Eggman at the top of Crimson Tower in ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Outta my way!"'' - When attacking in Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"It's over..."'' - Knuckles after dying in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Yeah! This is perfect!"'' - After getting an A'' Rank. *"I am one with the Master Emerald"'' - Starting a treasure hunt on 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure 2 *''"My emerald, my destiny"'' - Getting a piece of the emerald on 2-Player mode of Sonic Adventure. *''"If that's what you thought, you should've given me them in the first place." Knuckles after Rouge gives him the pieces of the Master Emerald in ''Sonic Adventure 2. *''"I didn't use all my strength!"'' when getting a D-rank in Sonic Heroes or getting 2 stars in Sonic and the Black Knight. *''"Stop attacking the good guys!" Knuckles when Shadow destroys a G.U.N robot or soldier in ''Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"I must...protect...the Master Emerald..."'' - Knuckles, after losing to Rouge in their first, and only, battle on the ARK, in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Alien Scum!"'' - Knuckles when Shadow defeats a Black Arms alien in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Damn! A dead end! Looks like we have to take our chances with the tornado!" ''- Knuckles, after arriving to a tornado in Glyphic Canyon in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Hmph. I'm just warming up!"'' - Sonic Heroes. *''"Thanks, Sonic! You did a good job back there! Hey, did you gain weight?" ''- Knuckles after Classic Sonic rescues him at Sky Sanctuary in Sonic Generations. *''"Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it! But it's good to have my sanctuary back."'' - Knuckles after Modern Sonic rescues him at Sky Sanctuary in Sonic Generations. *''"I'll handle the treasure hunting!"'' - Knuckles before the Sky Sanctuary mission with Modern Sonic begins. *''"Come on Sonic, smack him!"'' - Knuckles cheering Sonic to keep going in Sonic Generations. *''"Help! We're being sucked in!"'' - Knuckles when he gets sucked into the tornado in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"'' - When Knuckles wins a world tour event in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. *''"How long are they going to make us wait? All this pent up energy is making me itch."'' - Knuckles in Sonic Free Riders. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Echidnas